Together Forever
by BloodDragon058
Summary: One night fate put two lonely souls together which sparked an unlikely forbidden friendship between man and beast, can the village keep up with two clumsy misfits or will they always be lagging behind with messes that will have to be cleaned up. And when toothless leaves the whole village thinks he's dead...But what happens when hiccup is reunited with the one he thought was gone?
1. Hatchling that is black as night

the night was like almost any other in berk where dragons would come in and steal their livestock and any fish they have caught between raids. Stoick was still trying to get over the lost of his wife after one of the beasts broke in and kidnapped her to be taken back to their nest and be eaten, his 3 month old son hiccup, is lucky he wouldn't remember the death of his mother. Stoick's loss only added to the protection of hiccup and the hatred of the fire-breathing reptiles.

Hiccup was unlike the other infants his age, he was really quiet and preferred to be alone than roughhousing with the others and unusually calm during dragon raids. Though he never really got to remember valka you were still able to tell that he knew something was wrong. Stoick always had gobber babysitting him when he was out on chiefing duty or his uncle spitelout in the great hall during raids but if the raids didn't seem too bad he would leave him sleeping in his crib with a few warriors stationed around the house.

Unknown to the Vikings a small dragon hatchling made it's way into the large wooden structure, he was being taught by his elders how to survive in their lifestyle when it heard the small cries of something coming from the Viking nest. It scanned the room for the source of all the cries and noticed a small viking hatchling squirming around in it's curved rock slab. (logically toothless wouldn't know what a cradle is)

The small hatchling stopped crying once he was in it's sight and looked curious. The dragon was also curious but mostly wondering why it was alone. Was it abandoned? Did this hatchling have a parent and it was forgotten or lost in the battle?

Thing like that never happened back at his home, hatchlings always had at least one parent watching over them unless something happened to them, if that happened then the remaining dragon would have another babysit until the dragon comes back. Although there were cases where both parents were killed and other dragons had to take them in, if that was the case then the small dragon and human hatchling had more in common than expected, he never knew his parents and was raised by a family of zipplebacks.

The night fury hatchling jumped onto a table right next to the small hatchling's slab, the human tried grabbing at his snout but he pulled away every time it did. The hatchling started crying again so the dragon leaned in and nudged it's snout against it's small body, the human started squealing and laughing again but was soon interrupted by the floor and roof suddenly bursted into flames, the hatchling carefullysat on top of the human and covered it up with it's wings just in time before the building collapsed.

Stoick was almost there as he saw the wood gave out and the house collapse on itself, the dragons started leaving and villagers were already looking through the rubble for any signs of hiccup. They found his crib slightly charred and missing the legs to it with a small black dragon inside, when the dragon started waking up Stoick saw his son shifting beneath it.

"Good job Stoick, your son is only 3 months old and he already got laid...you should be expecting hybrids soon" ack joked. Others laughed until Stoick sent them a death glare, he then picked up the hatchling by the scruff. He never saw a dragon like it before and gobber would probably want to keep it to continue Bork's legacy with the Book of Dragons, hiccup's sudden crying took his attention away from the whimpering dragon and onto him. He was trying to reach the dragon in his other hand. Stoick hated to admit it but without that dragon hiccup would have surely been killed and the last he had of valka would have been destroyed. He moved the hatchling a little closer to his son so they could still play but the dragon wouldn't be able to get his claws on him. Many found it weird that he was letting a dragon that close to his son after what happened to valka and watched as Stoick headed over to the forge with hiccup in one hand and the dragon in the other.

"He's a real beauty, I'll tell ya that."

Gobber, berk's blacksmith and keeper of the 'most limbs lost in battle and still able to fight somehow' award, muttered. "I don't know why you let it anywhere near 'iccup after what happened to valka"

"As much as I hate to admit it gobber hiccup would have died if that dragon wasn't there, also, he would start cryin' even if they are separated for a few seconds."

Stoick pulled the two infants away from each other as an example and hiccup did indeed start pouting and the dragon started struggling to get back to him. Gobber didn't know how to react, here is the heir of berk and an unknown species of dragon trying to play together like siblings. "And to make sure.. You wanted the small cage for the dragon and not hiccup?"

Stoick didn't find the question amusing, just because hiccup had a knack for getting into trouble sometimes didn't mean they had to throw him into a cage. Gobber took the silence as a no. "And I would recommend getting rid of the dragon soon Stoick, don't want the village freaking out or hiccup getting too attached to it."

Stoick had to agree with that, if anyone was going to complain the first one was going to be the town hermit mildew but as for hiccup becoming attached to the dragon seems as a very likely possibility that is going to make everything a lot harder than it should be. Gobber handed him the small cage from when they would have to capture terrible terrors from the forest and Stoick had to set hiccup onto a chair to place the hatchling inside. Hiccup was confused on what was going on and remained quiet as the hatchling was frustrated on why it couldn't move as much as before, Stoick picked hiccup back up and set the cage on the chair and left with hiccup trying to reach the dragon from over his shoulder. He headed up to his brother's house and saw one of the other parents as well, Ingrid hofferson and of course spitelout was there and throwing some kind of play date.

"Let me guess Stoick, you're dropping off the little bugger."

Stoick moved over to a smal pile of wooden blocks and set hiccup down, it seemed to instantly take his mind off of the hatchling from earlier.

"Aye Spitelout, I'll come back for him at the end of the day"

With that Stoick walked out of the door carefully stepping around the other infants that were rolling around and trying to hurt each other. Gobber came in a few minutes later with the small dragon from the raid in a cage and had a small mussel keeping it's jaws shut. He set the cage down in front of hiccup and watched as the two started poking each other. The others seemed spooked and rushed over to there parents.

"Gobber! Why did you bring that _thing_ in here!?" Spitelout boomed. Setting snotlout down on the chair he was sitting on and headed for the cage.

"The thing wouldn't stop making noise no matter what I did, figured to let 'iccup play with it to get it to be quiet."

Speaking of said heir, he was fiddling around with the lock as the dragon was trying to open it's mouth to lick him. The dragon was now clawing at the mussel while hiccup tried to show him the blocks by stacking them up in front of the cage, the dragon didn't seem very interested and continued to claw at the leather. Gobber slightly opened the cage door and took it off and the hatchling tried to get out but it was quickly shut, the dragon started whining loudly and Spitelout had Gobber take it back to the forge. Hiccup was pulled away so he couldn't chase after him, Ingrid left with her daughter sometime later so snotlout and hiccup ended up playing with blocks while trying to throw them at each other. Hiccup scurried off and into a empty basket after being hit, Spitelout got up from his chair and picked him up. He really hated babysitting Stoick's son because stuff like this happened every time.

"Snotlout, for the last time...just because your cousin is smaller than you doesn't mean you pick on him!"

He picked him up with his other arm, since hiccup was small he could still carry snotlout in the Same arm. He walked outside into the village, he was planning on leaving hiccup and snotlout with one of the families that were expecting soon to give them practice because he had to start helping rebuild berk soon. He walked onto the thorston's porch and knocked on the door, when it opened it was thistleface .

"Spitelout? I thought you were taking the day off.." She moved out of the way and invited him inside, hiccup kept moving around and watched as she closed the door.

"I figured since you were expecting to have yer own kids soon you should start with them."

Trestleface took the two infants from him and set them down on the floor carefully. Hiccup immediately crawled after the closed door and started reaching up for the handle, Spitelout picked him up he started squirming around and cried. Threstleface quickly took him as Spitelout Started walking out the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"I think I know why he's crying."

After a few minutes of waiting by the door she was about to assume that Spitelout just left her with the kids but he came in holding a cage with a dragon inside. She heard about that one, people are saying that it saved hiccup by covering him from the fire. The dragon was bouncing up and down and whining excited to see hiccup again and started rubbing up against the cage, hiccup returned the gesture by laughing and grabbing the dragon's snout playfully. Such a friendship was never heard of, it was probably enough to confuse the smartest Viking. Spitelout set the cage onto the floor and hesitantly opened the door, the two started playing together instantly while snotlout kept his distance. They've been playing for nearly half an hour and she spent her time playing with snotlout while keeping an eye on hiccup and the dragon. A large rumble interrupted all the activity going on and everyone was starring at the dragon, It whimpered and went back into it's cage with it's ears down.

"As long as that wasn't a growl you're not in trouble" she snapped her fingers and pointed to the table. "Here. Now."

The hatchling perked up and trotted over to the table and jumped on. Thistleface set hiccup and snotlout onto the table as well but when he was close to the dragon snotlout would back away, it was weird, snotlout seemed to have a fear of dragons but hiccup didn't. She started making something for them to eat and gave the black dragon a fish that was half it's size, it just starred at the fish blankly then looked back at her expectantly.

"Are you going to eat it?"

The dragon opened up it's mouth to show her a empty set of gums then tried biting the fish. No wonder no one ever saw a dragon like this one, it couldn't eat, she almost felt bad for it. She set down a small bowl of oatmeal for hiccup and another for snotlout, hiccup wasn't eating his and the dragon ended up getting to it.


	2. Best Friends Together

A/N: I would like to thank you guys who are taking the time to read my stories even though the grammar is probably bad but this one is one that i have written a long time ago on Wattpad and I wasn't very good then and I probably suck even more now but the story is actually starting and the ages are 3 and 4.

* * *

Hiccup was turning around the corner of a house and saw his best friend toothless facing away from him and sniffing the ground, clearly trying to find his scent and track him. After playing hide and seek with toothless for a while he learned to be _very_ quiet, he snuck to toothless' tail and pounced.

"RAWR!"

Toothless jumped and squealed until he looked to see it was hiccup, the dragon calmed down and sat so he could slide down his back. Stoick was always close by and watched them, if he didn't they just disappeared and something would end up in flames with them at the scene. The dragon was now x3 the size of hiccup and started to get big, many of the villagers always carried a weapon just in case it turned on them. Hiccup ran over to his dad with toothless trotting behind him and they started running around in circles, They stopped and toothless climbed up the bearskin cape and onto his shoulder while hiccup was carried around. He was dropped off at his cousin's house where the whole gang would be for the afternoon.

"Now listen hiccup, you will stay here until I pick you up. No getting into trouble, okay?" Stoick warned.

Hiccup just gave him a short nod and rushed in the door. toothless sat on the porch and curled up next to the door, he always had to stay outside because he wasn't allowed in. Hiccup would always just leave all depressed about his 'cousin' bulling him, if he came near his brother he would show how small that human is compared to him. All six hatchlings tumbled out of the door with the one called 'spitelout'. Toothless hated him for both leaving him on the porch all the time and not doing anything about his out of control hatchling. Hiccup made his way over to toothless and hugged him on the neck, he had that look again..

" _What did he say this time human._ "

Hiccup didn't respond and just wiped his nose on his sleeve and buried his face into his back. "He said I'm the reason why my mom is dead..."

Toothless stopped him crying again by licking him on the side of his face. Hiccup smiled a bit and hugged toothless around the neck, the dragon purred loud enough for the humans to hear just to rub it in Stoick's face that he can love him more...and to officially claim him as his sibling so the others couldn't. Astrid rolled her eyes in disgust, people like him shouldn't be allowed on berk..the dragon shouldn't even be here in the first place. How it got here she didn't know but now that hiccup has gotten attached to it than he would rather kill himself than the dragon. Toothless noticed the young female looking at her and a smug expression grew on his face.

' _Competition maybe?'_

She watched as the dragon wrapped his wings around hiccup. ' _Eh, no one even likes him for being small..but now that he's a dragon lover they'll banish him_ '

Toothless watched her shrug and run to rejoin the group that was heading towards the giant cave in the mountain that they called. 'The Great Hall'.

" _Hiccup, get on my back and hold on tight, it's a race to the hall and we want to leave them in the dust._ "

Hiccup squealed and did as instructed, he jumped on and clung to toothless' neck with all the strength he had as they bursted through the air. The others dropped to the ground as the whistle from the legendary 'night fury' was heard. Toothless landed at the doors and bent down so hiccup could get off.

"Toothless! That was fast! Do you think you can go any faster?!"

The dragonet puffed out his chest in pride with wings back and ears down, including a very smug smile. " _I believe I can, but first you need something to help you stay on_."

His father and most of the villagers came up to the duo, toothless was picked up and given a mussel and tied up. Both hiccup's and toothless' pleas fell on deaf ears until tried to violently tug on his dad's cape but ended up almost falling off the stairs, Stoick picked him up in time.

"Daddy..."

Stoick only glanced at his son and backed him away from the dragon, hiccup tried to fight against it but was easily stopped. Toothless growled and hissed at his captors but soon submitted and let them tie him up, one of them tightened the mussel which required to take it off. He bit the near Vikings on their arms and flew off into the forest and made it to a large enough cave for him but the humans were too big unless they were small like hiccup. He watched as humans searched the area with his brother behind their alpha or 'chief' as they called him, they were completely unaware of his presence but only noticed by hiccup.

Mostly out of curiosity hiccup walked over to the hole and peeked in, he could tell one of his tribe members already walking up to him to get him away before he did something stupid. His eyes scanned the interior and landed on toothless, he smiled and crawled in. "toothless!"

The dragon carefully help pulled him in and started licking the dirt off his skin as hiccup never minded it because he knew it was a sign of affection and hygiene. Hiccup looked back at his dad and started laughing at how they couldn't reach them, toothless was sniffing at the back of his and sneezed when the scent of grass became too strong for his liking. " _Did you roll on the ground or something?_ "

Hiccup wiped the dragon snot off of the back of his head and gave him revenge by spitting on the back of his head and smeared it. "I fell onto the ground and made leaf angles..."

Hiccup picked up toothless' wing and wrapped it around himself. Toothless was about to pull his wing back but just decided to ignore him and watch the Vikings plan on how they are going to get him. Stoick came to the entrance first and started reaching for hiccup but he soon got frustrated. "Hiccup get out here right now!"

Hiccup shook his head and hugged toothless. "only if you stop hurting him!"

Hiccup wouldn't stop rubbing his face on toothless so the night fury backed away next to the wall. When Stoick reached in he grabbed toothless' tail and pulled him out, the hatchling squealed and tried to escape but his jaw was closed tight. Hiccup crawled out of the cave and went up to help toothless.

"Daddy stop! You're hurting him!"

The night fury calmed down when hiccup pulled him down and landed onto the ground. Toothless bolted over to hiccup and curled up in a protective circle.

"Hiccup-"

"No! I won't let you hurt toothless!"

Hiccup started hugging toothless around the neck and even licking him on the top of his head. Stoick just sighed and walked back to the village rubbing his head.

"Toothless, I want you to stay here so no one can hurt you"

The dragon licked him softly on the face and crawled back into the small cave while hiccup ran back to the village.


	3. A Human that Isn't like the others

A/N: recently I've been feeling like a piece of crap because of the review on my undertale story but i'm trying to not let it get me down. Anyways the age set on our characters are 6-7 range but most of the development will happen in later chapters.

* * *

Hiccup spent the last two years checking on toothless at their little hideout in the forest but hiccup seemed to be the only one who can fit in the cave now as for toothless was now 4x his size. The young night fury would always go back to the village occasionally and would only be let in on rainy days so Stoick had to stop what he was doing and watch over them otherwise. They didn't seem to cause as much trouble as they used to and even acted like each other's Conscience. Snotlout and the others always kept their distance when toothless was there but seemed less afraid every time and started closing in.

Currently hiccup and toothless were walking over to the forge for their daily shift in Stoick's attempt to separate them. Toothless got tired of walking and just flew off to the other side of the village without hiccup and spent half an hour waiting for him at the entrance. " _I see you finally decided to show up._ "

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked in, ignoring toothless' laugh. Gobber looked up from the grinding stone and pointed to the cooling forge. Hiccup sighed and toothless lit it back up for him, he pulled out an unfinished axe he was working on for Astrid's next birthday which was next week.

Toothless never understood that human, she was always so harsh against his brother and too competitive. If he could hurt humans and not get in trouble she would be #2 on his revenge list. He sat outside in the sun light and closed his eyes, letting his ears take over. One conversation on the other side of the plaza caught his attention.

"So what are you going to do about that dragon snotlout?"

It was one of the small blonde twins that would always picked on his human when he was gone, they were probably teaming up with the snotlout hatchling to get to his brother.

"First we need to distract that over-sized pet of his..then you two will be able to get him."

Toothless snorted. That was probably the worst plan that they tried to use on him. Hiccup wouldn't be able to be harmed as long as ether him or the blacksmith were around. He sat there and waited for the small humans to even try to approach him, As he listened he could tell they are close by.

"Snotlout, its asleep."

Snotlout and the twins walked past the dragon completely unaware that it was watching them from behind and following them. The larger Viking was about to surprise attack hiccup but toothless quickly bit the back of snotlout's shirt and dragged him back outside before any harm was done. The others ran off quickly while snotlout was frozen in fear right in front of the not-so-mighty-yet night fury. He made no move to hurt him and gestured back towards the plaza. " _Just leave my brother alone and go home_ "

Snotlout just stood there for a few seconds then took off running while toothless started walking around since if he flew he would likely be shot down, he never understood why humans are so complicated..they were always trying to hurt something and if he tried to stop it he would always get a weapon pointed at him. The only place he felt like he belonged was when he was with hiccup and he knew hiccup was felt the same way because he would always find him depressed in some way. Hiccups reputation was sort of a bad one for being unlike the others.. Always having to rely on someone to defend him because of his lack of muscle.

Gobber attached the axe to a handle for hiccup and carefully handed it to him, Hiccup rushed to the back room of the forge and hid it. He then bolted out into the village and started looking for toothless, many villagers kept an eye on him just in case he did something stupid. His hunt led him to the edge of the forest. hiccup paused. he went into the forest to look for toothless multiple times but he wasn't alone..if he went in he would probably end up being a small snack for some enraged dragon. the closer to the forest he got the smaller his steps became, at times like this hiccup hated his curiosity. He stopped at the first tree on the edge, if he went he would be able to go play with toothless for the first time in weeks and get in trouble when he got home or stay in the village like he was supposed too and miss out on a chance to play. At the sound of footsteps behind him he bolted into the forest without even checking who it was,he could hear them giving chase as he doged the trees. stealing a glance to look at his pursuers, hiccup took a sharp turn left and hid. He saw snotlout and the twins continue down the path a little more then stop.

"where did the little runt go?" snotlout picked up a small rock and tossed it up and down expecting to throw it soon, for hiccup that rock was probably enough to break one of his ribs.

"who cares? he's probably going to get lost or starve to death if he didn't get eaten by a wild dragon." tuffnut sneered. To hiccup that felt like snotlout hit him with the damn rock he was holding. Did the village hate him that much for his friendship with toothless? he stayed quiet as they walked back to the village and hiccup sat down in the small crevice of rock he hid in. hours went by to the point that it was started to get dark out and his father would be upset if he discovered he went into the forest...at least without toothless. the time spent in the crevice was mostly going further into the cave inside or thinking on how messed up his life was.. his mom is dead, his best friend is a dragon, your village hating you for it, a father who keeps pushing you do to something you physically can't , no one seems to care about you anymore. and the list goes on. he picked up a stick and started drawing in a small dirt patch in the side of the cave, the lines soon formed into the shape of toothless' headand hiccup just sighed. he went into the forest to find him but ended up being chased by bullies and getting stuck in a cave instead.

"HICCUP!?"

crap. it was his dad. guess they finally noticed he was gone after probably 6, maybe 7 hours. he sat still and hoped no one came in to check if he was actually in there, slowly scooting back further into the dark cave and hit a steep slope and was exposed to a cove. moss and trees hugged onto the rock and finished with a large pond in the middle, the moonlight reflected off of it almost like a mirror and you can see every small wave caused by the gentle breezes passing by. surely a rare sight on the isle of berk. he scanned the area to hopefully spot toothless but the only trace was a burnt patch of ground and fish skeletons littered all over the floor, toothless might of been staying here or he found the nesting place of a wild dragon. Once again hiccup heard shuffling of feet behind him but was too late to act this time, his dad, gobber, and snotlout (who probably ratted him out) were standing right behind him.


End file.
